


No Hope 0.5

by Anti047



Category: DCU
Genre: Other, PWP without Porn, Public Sex, Rape, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047





	No Hope 0.5

氪星之子花了很久才从眩晕和呕吐感中恢复意识，他被自己的族人按倒向他们的将军下跪。  
“Zod.”Clark说出这个名字，抬头看着穿着黑色囚服的男人，“我以为你被关到Phantom Zone了。”  
“自从你背叛氪星那一刻起……”Zod揪起Clark的头发逼迫他抬头，却闻到了Clark身上的气味，被标记的Omega的气味。Zod脸上平静被愤怒冲破，他怒喝着掐住Clark的脖颈将他的后背重重地砸到发着荧光的平台上。  
“你父亲将氪星的希望寄托在你身上，看看你都干了什么！Kal-El！”Zod大喊着Clark的氪星名字，而仍在缓冲刚才那一下的Clark只听到一阵耳鸣的嗡嗡声。  
“委身于一个人类！”Zod看着企图挣扎着爬起来的Clark又向他的后背狠狠砸下去，“你配不上这身制服。”Zod扯下鲜红的披风双手揪起领口，随着纤维断裂的声音一道裂缝出现在胸口的S上面。  
Zod接过副官送上的注射器对准Clark的胸前注射区扎了进去，在液体完全注入体内的时候Clark像被抽干了力气一样跌落在平台上。  
“不管哪个人类标记了你，”Zod俯身将Clark提起来逼他环视四周，“你最好能在我肏你的时候想着他。”  
羞愤和身上的燥热让Clark脸颊发烫，“不可能。”他说着想要挣脱Zod的禁锢，而Zod也放手了，Clark爬出Zod的怀抱同时感觉到一股粘液不受控制的沾湿了腿间的布料。  
“你给我注射了什么？”Clark惊恐的看着眼前的Alpha向后退着，前所未有的恐惧让他乱了方寸。Clark大半个身体都探出了平台，他摔在地上滚了几圈撞上了一块墙壁。  
而Zod缓步逼近自己的猎物，他令士兵打开Clark面前的墙壁。Clark看到里面的人便立即向他喊道：“Batman！”可惜黑暗骑士被锁链锁在墙壁上，他断了的胳膊无力的垂在一边。  
“他没死。”Zod握住Clark纤细白皙的脚腕将他拖回去，而Clark双手死死扣着地板被迫离开他的Alpha.他正处在发情期的第一阶段，这时的Omega格外的渴望他们的Alpha.  
“听着，”Zod将Clark按回那个平台上，“我给你注射了Alpha发情期的抑制剂，你知道它在Omega身上有什么样的作用。”  
Alpha的抑制剂对于Omega来说相当于强效催情剂。想到这Clark突然心跳一停，无需多言他也知道Zod打算怎么处置他了。  
“所以你最好乖乖配合我，我就不用杀死你的Alpha打断你的连接。”Zod说杀死Batman的语气带着轻蔑和不屑，好像人类不过是低等卑贱的生物。  
“别急着反驳，”Zod捂住Clark刚要发声的嘴，“如果你不喜欢我也没关系，在你的人类Alpha死后，我会让飞船上的Alpha挨个肏你，直到你接受其中一个并怀上他的孩子。”  
他松开握着Clark肩膀的手并站在平台上，“鉴于你用了飞船上最后一支抑制剂，我不难想象你会在第几个发情的Alpha肏你的时候哭着求饶。”  
Clark感觉他离崩溃不远了，他看着缓缓关闭的墙面后面的Bruce，四周味道Omega发情的味道蠢蠢欲动的Alpha，最后他看着居高临下的Zod说道：“好吧。”  
听到Omega臣服的回答Zod冰冷地说出命令，“自己把衣服脱掉。”  
没有出路了。Clark只能将手伸向身后的拉链，嫩白的肌肤从深蓝色的制服中慢慢显露出来。Clark将制服褪到脚腕处并将红靴子一并脱下，他浑身赤裸但还是并着双腿企图掩盖腿间的狼藉。  
但Alpha没给他这个机会，Zod踢开Clark紧闭的双腿Omega的香甜立即充满了大厅。但是没有一个氪星士兵敢违背将军的命令，他们守在自己的位置上等待命令。  
“自己分开腿。”Clark低垂着眼抱住双膝将自己完全展示给Zod，粉红的阴茎不知羞耻的翘着，顶端滴出的液体流到下方的裂缝中。而肉缝随着呼吸细微的张合也在吐着粘液，雪白的大腿内侧被沾湿了泛着水光。  
在Zod的视奸下Clark只能祈祷Bruce不会看到这些，他别过头闭上眼，好像这样就能逃避即将发生的暴行。  



End file.
